


Dance

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You didn't know V could dance
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea because of V's little dance he does in the game. Oh, and by the way, I have a Tumblr now under the same name. Head on over if ya wanna request something from me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

You didn't know V could dance. The man was a mystery wrapped in a riddle so something like this really shouldn't have surprised you. He was an eccentric man; an enigma. He had a peculiar sense of fashion, he had dark tattoos and he carried around a book that he regularly quoted from. He was a poet and he certainly knew it. Everything about him just screamed different to you. Not different in a bad way. Just simply different.

It brought a smile to your face when you first saw him dance. Sure, it was a little peculiar to watch him bust out a few moves on the battlefield while he was surrounded by throngs of enemy demons but it kept you entertained. His demon companions did all the fighting while he simply stayed behind, quietly dancing to an unknown tune. He probably wasn't even aware that you were watching him. You shook your head, a smile tilting your lips. You left him alone for only a few minutes and this is what you come back to. You didn’t make your presence known straight away. You wanted to watch the show a little more.

He was graceful and the way he moved was poetry in motion. You could stand here and watch him all day. It was like he was taunting his enemies, his declaration that none of them could even touch him. And that statement held truth in it. None of the critters could get past his demonic companions as they ripped and tore their enemies to pieces. He didn’t have to even lift a finger. He simply just danced to an unknown tune. If you looked close enough, you could have sworn you saw a soft smile gracing his lips.

With all his enemies defeated his dance came to end. You were a little disappointed that it all came to an abrupt end, but you had enjoyed it while it lasted. You started clapping, catching the dark-haired man's attention. He slowly turned to you as you whistled loudly.

"Bravo! Encore!" you exclaimed.

V accepted your praise with grace, offering you a small and dignified bow. You made your way down to him, crossing the battlefield of demons as their bodies slowly turned to ash and dispersed. 

“I didn’t know you were such a graceful dancer” you teased.

“You could say it’s a hobby.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle at the statement. He bowed to you once more, stretching a hand out in your direction. 

"Shall we?"

Your face flushed, heat creeping over your cheeks and spreading down your neck. Was he asking you to dance with him? You were flattered but you were quick to dismiss his idea.

"Oh no, I can't dance” you said with a shake of your head.

He cocked a delicate brow at you, wriggling his fingers to try and entice you further. Again, you shook your head dismissively.

“I have as much grace as a drunk walrus" you added.

He wasn't going to accept no for an answer. You yelped when his cane hooked into your clothes and you were yanked in his direction. You collided and if he hadn't braced himself you were positive you would have taken you both down to meet the ground. Your noses were barely an inch apart and you stared up at him with wide eyes. You felt your face slowly getting hotter the longer you stared at him. You didn't realise just how gorgeous his eyes were. You could see the flecks of brown swimming in a sea of ebony and the longer you stared the more entranced you became. He smelled of leather and an expensive cologne that made you weak in the knees. You could feel his warm breath on your face and it made your lips tingle when he spoke.

"Just follow my lead" he whispered. 

Your heart jumped into your throat when he gently took your hand. He placed the other on your waist and for a brief moment you forgot how to breathe. You only crashed back into reality when he moved and you were forced to move with him. He led you in a simple waltz, humming the familiar tune to keep up with the rhythm. You were so nervous that your hands were starting to jitter with anxiety. Your palm felt warm in his hand and you could feel sweat start to prickle the back of your neck. You apologised every time you accidentally bumped his feet or stepped on his toes. You had warned him you weren’t a great dancer.

“Stop looking at your feet” he quietly reprimanded.

“Sorry” you murmured meekly.

“And stop apologising.”

You bit your tongue to stop yourself from stumbling over another apology. You did as he suggested and stopped focusing on what your feet were doing. Instead, you focused your gaze on the man in front of you. He looked otherworldly this close up and all you could do was stare and admire him.

“You’re not such a bad dancer” he commented.

You hummed. “I could say the same about you.”

A smile tugged at his lips and you could feel your heart beating frantically at the sight. That was the first time you had seen such a genuine smile from him. This was such an awkward moment for you yet you couldn’t deny how it made you tingle. His lips were so tantalizingly close. All you had to do was lean in just another inch and your mouths would be touching. Your gaze lingered on his lips and before you knew what was happening, you were leaning forward.

You stopped just before your lips touched and you chanced a glance up. V was staring down at you, as if he was anticipating what was going to happen next. He hadn’t pushed you away. Instead, his fingers had curled around your waist, almost as if he was pulling you towards him. He was inviting you to close that gap.

“Hey! Love birds! Break it up will ya” Griffon squawked loudly. “We gotta get moving.”

Griffon’s loud and obnoxious crowing was enough to break the trance you were in and the moment was effectively ruined. You quickly pulled away; your face flushed with embarrassment. V let go of you and stepped away, giving you some room to breathe properly again. You had to take a moment to compose yourself, your mind screaming in agony at how close you had come to kissing him. It was like you had been in a dream and in an instant the moment was shattered.

You cleared your throat awkwardly. “Thanks for the lesson.”

“It was my pleasure. Perhaps another time?” V suggested.

You weren’t expecting him to offer again. But perhaps that meant you would have another chance? The thought made butterflies erupt in your stomach and you found yourself quickly agreeing.

You smiled softly. “I’d like that.”

You didn’t even know if there was going to be a next time.


End file.
